


Take My Breath Away

by irni_mak



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Established Relationship, M/M, Phanfiction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irni_mak/pseuds/irni_mak
Summary: - Конечно, - спешит добавить Дэн, - мы не обязаны. Если тебе некомфортно от этого, - его карие глаза искрятся серьезностью.- Но ты хочешь, - говорит Фил.Губы Дэна изгибаются в усмешке.- А ты нет?(посвящается всем кинковым твитам мистера Хауэлла)





	

**Author's Note:**

Фил плотно сжимает губы и глубоко дышит через нос, пытаясь очистить голову от мыслей.

\- Конечно, - спешит добавить Дэн, - мы не обязаны. Если тебе некомфортно от этого, - его карие глаза искрятся серьезностью.

\- Но ты хочешь, - говорит Фил.

Губы Дэна изгибаются в усмешке.

\- А ты нет?

Вопрос заставляет Фила сделать паузу и задуматься. Он в красках представляет развитие сценария и чувствует, как кровь приливает к лицу.

\- Да, я… я хочу, - наконец отвечает он через несколько секунд.

\- Я тоже. Но мы можем сделать миллион других вещей, если ты не готов. Например, посмотреть аниме. Я могу отредактировать видео, которое откладывал черт знает сколько времени…

\- Если ты сейчас думаешь о редактировании, значит, я действительно ужасно справляюсь со своими обязанностями, - ухмыляется Фил. – Только если ты не считаешь это сексуальным, конечно.

\- Нет, Фил, даже не начинай.

\- Могу дать тебе парочку советов по редактированию, - шепчет Лестер, получая в ответ яростный взгляд.

\- Я ненавижу тебя, - улыбается Дэн в противовес своим словам. Затем его голос смягчается: – Но я говорю серьезно, если ты не готов или если ты не хочешь, то все нормально. Это твой выбор.

Фил снова задумывается. Не то чтобы они с Дэном никогда не экспериментировали. За свою довольно ванильную интимную жизнь они уже чего только не пробовали, но это однозначно что-то новое. Фил поднимает левую руку и медленно проводит большим пальцем по горлу Дэна, слегка надавливая на кадык. Он слышит резкий вздох в ответ и буквально видит, как парень изо всех сил старается не уклониться от контакта. Тот, мягко говоря, не очень любит, когда прикасаются к его шее, что довольно иронично, учитывая разговор, который у них только что состоялся.

Они стоят настолько близко друг к другу в тускло освещенной спальне Фила, что почти прижимаются лбами. Фил может чувствовать неровное дыхание Дэна на своей щеке. Тот громко сглатывает.

\- Это значит «да»? – хриплым голосом спрашивает он.

Фил внимательно наблюдает за тем, как под его пальцем дергается кадык Дэна, пока тот говорит. Его шея такая бледная и совершенная. Господи, она просто идеальна. Не убирая руки, Фил скользит ладонью вверх до подбородка и проводит большим пальцем по губам Дэна, а затем наклоняется, преодолевая последние разделяющие их миллиметры, и наконец целует его, жестко и отчаянно. Дэн не сдерживает стона, вырывающегося прямо из его горла.

\- Это значит «да», - бормочет Фил. – Но ты должен пообещать мне, что если тебе станет больно… или если я перегну палку, то ты скажешь мне остановиться. И больше мы не будем пробовать.

\- Ты не сделаешь мне больно. Я доверяю тебе, Фил, - тон его голоса за мгновенье сменяется с серьезного на шутливый. – Может, мне еще придумать стоп-слово?

\- Заткнись, - произносит Фил; кладя правую руку на промежность парня, он слегка сжимает полутвердный член Дэна через джинсы. Надо же, тот уже возбужден, Господи Иисусе, эта ночка может стать интересной. Все еще не зная, с чего следует начать, Фил просто делает то, с чем у них никогда не было проблем – припадает к губам Дэна и на этот раз целует его аккуратнее. Его левая ладонь снова возвращается к шее Хауэлла и обхватывает ее, а пальцы слегка давят на ямку чуть ниже адамова яблока. Фил нажимает чуть сильнее, на пробу, и получает незамедлительную реакцию – Дэн дрожит под его руками и протяжно стонет, не разрывая поцелуя. Обычно он не заводится столь быстро, так что этот факт буквально опьяняет Фила. Возможно, именно поэтому он недолго думая, сжимает пальцы еще больше, значительно усиливая хватку, отчего Дэн расщедривается уже на полноценный стон и ловит зубами нижнюю губу Фила, слегка оттягивает ее, а потом кусает достаточно сильно, чтобы тот мог почувствовать легкий оттенок боли.

Запуская другую руку под рубашку Дэна, Фил скользит ладонью по теплой коже парня, прямиком вверх, и, добравшись до цели, сжимает в пальцах сосок, получая в ответ еще один нечленораздельный и явно нетерпеливый звук.

\- Чего ты хочешь от меня, Дэн? – спрашивает Лестер. Рот Дэна широко открыт, и Фил естественно не может сдержаться и снова целует его. Он прижимается к нему практически вплотную, едва ощутимо толкаясь бедрами к промежности Дэна, давая тому несложный намек на то, что он планирует сделать. – Чего ты хочешь?

\- Фил, гребаный ты мудак, ты знаешь, чего я… - он прерывается, потому что кое-кто еще сильнее сжимает его в своих жадных руках.

Фил отпускает горло Дэна и заводит ладонь за шею, царапая ногтями короткие волосы на затылке, в то время как пальцы другой руки продолжают хозяйничать под чужой рубашкой, сдавливая и растирая соски; Дэн гортанно стонет и невольно расставляет ноги чуть пошире, а Фил не может сдержать довольной усмешки – его раскрасневшийся и взъерошенный парень сейчас выглядит еще восхитительнее.

\- Чего ты хочешь? - бормочет Фил прямо ему в губы.

\- Я ненавижу тебя, - повторяется Дэн, однако на этот раз он едва может спокойно произносить слова. – Блять, Фил… господи, просто трахни меня, ради всего святого!

У них занимает не больше пары секунд, чтобы избавиться от рубашек; стянуть узкие джинсы и трусы оказывается чуть сложнее и дольше, но в итоге и они тоже валяются на полу неаккуратной кучей. Фил осторожно подталкивает Дэна к кровати и укладывает его на сине-зеленое одеяло; он голый, возбужденный и растрепанный. Проклятье, он просто великолепен. Чего греха таить, Фил каждый раз немного сходит с ума, когда Дэн раздевается. Сам вид того, как тот буквально задыхается от желания, лежа на спине, такой открытый и соблазнительный, всегда будет лишать Фила дара речи как минимум на минуту.

Фил забирается на кровать и ложится на Дэна, придерживая свое тело на коленях и локтях. Он целует парня неторопливо и лениво, чтобы не пропустить ни малейшей реакции Дэна, и дразнит его губы языком. Целовать Хауэлла – это то, что он способен делать вечно. Но Дэн хочет больше, он начинает нетерпеливо извиваться, отчаянно скуля и произнося нечленораздельные слова каждый раз, когда тот отрывается от его губ, чтобы сделать необходимый вдох. Когда тянуть становится больше невозможно, Фил наконец поворачивается к тумбочке, чтобы достать смазку и нечаянно сталкивает настольную лампу. Она с грохотом сваливается на пол, что похоже на маленькую катастрофу.

\- Молодец, - фыркает Дэн.

\- Не осуждай меня, - отвечает Фил, садясь и открывая крышку тюбика. – Неуклюжесть у меня в крови, понятно?

Дэн лишь усмехается.

\- Это чудо, что ты до сих пор не убил меня во время секса, знаешь.

\- Поосторожнее со словами, - Лестер наклоняется вперед до тех пор, пока их носы не соприкасаются. – А то еще сглазишь.

\- Ты снова это делаешь, мы отходим от темы…

Фил закатывает глаза, на что Дэн хихикает, и оставляет маленький поцелуй на кончике его носа только потому, что ему так хочется. И только потом он опускает руку и прижимается скользкими пальцами ко входу Дэна, дразня его; он не торопится и сначала вводит палец только на одну фалангу, мучительно медленно надавливая и растягивая упругие мышцы. 

\- Фил, - рычит Дэн, прислушиваясь к каждому движению внутри себя. Он раздраженно выдыхает прямо в губы Фила и суетливо ерзает. Он хочет большего.

\- Ты всегда такой нетерпеливый, - слышит он в ответ.

\- Что я могу сказать? – судорожно шепчет Дэн, дергая бедрами, чтобы насадиться на палец Фила как можно глубже. – Я жадный до секса мудак, требующий много внимания, а теперь, ради бога, Фи… - но он не успевает договорить, потому что Фил добавляет второй палец и проталкивает их достаточно глубоко, чтобы нащупать простату своего парня. Он неоднократно задевает ее, отлично зная, что это именно то, чего хочет Хауэлл, и заворожено наблюдает за его трепещущими ресницами. Полностью очарованный, он не может отвести взгляд от лица Дэна

\- Ох, - стонет тот и, облизывая искусанные губы, с силой впивается пальцами в бедра Фила, на которых потом скорее всего останутся царапины. Фил не намерен сдаваться, уж если он что-то начинает, то предпочитает доводить до конца. Так что его левая ладонь снова ложится на горло Дэна и сжимает его с достаточной силой. Когда в следующее мгновенье парень обхватывает его запястье, Фил вынужден признаться, что лицо Дэна в данный момент - это одна из самых возбуждающих и соблазнительных вещей, которую ему когда-либо приходилось наблюдать.

\- Так хорошо? – мягко спрашивает Лестер. – Ты… тебе нравится?

\- Да, - произносит Дэн, тяжело сглатывая. – Блять, да. А тебе как?

Фил кивает.

\- Твой голос сейчас… он просто невероятный, - выпаливает он прежде, чем остановить себя. Голос Дэна звучит так хрипло и чувственно, что Фил даже удивляется. А затем приходит к неутешительному выводу, что да, ему действительно это нравится. Ему нравится такой Дэн.

Одновременно с тем, как Фил сильнее сжимает руку на горле Дэна, тот тяжело сглатывает, и парень буквально сходит с ума от ощущения движущегося кадыка под его ладонью. Он медленно, почти мучительно надавливает пальцами на особенно чувствительное местечко сбоку шеи, ловит на себе пораженный вперемежку с похотью взгляд, а затем так же неторопливо ослабляет хватку, обводя каждую выступившую вену. Его вторая рука тоже не бездействует: Фил проталкивает пальцы глубже, и Дэн дрожит под ним, тихо постанывая, а его уже полностью твердый член упирается ему в живот. 

Чем сильнее Фил сдавливает шею парня, тем крепче ноги того обхватывают его за бедра. После таких активных действий точно останутся синяки. И тогда в голову Фила приходит мысль, что, возможно, Дэн именно этого и добивается. Он снова не может отвести взгляд от Хауэлла: склоненная набок голова, полуоткрытый рот и разгоряченная кожа, покрывающаяся капельками пота.

\- Боже, Дэн, ты такой красивый, - судорожно бормочет Фил. – Ты идеальный.

Лицо Дэна в этот момент – одно сплошное наслаждение.

\- Ты хочешь больше?

\- Да, - хрипит Дэн, - Фил, да, пожалуйста.

Он достает пальцы без предупреждения, а затем одним ловким движением переворачивает парня на живот и запускает ладонь в его волосы. Сжав в кулак темно-коричневые пряди, Фил резко дергает руку назад, заставляя Дэна запрокинуть голову. Тот издает полный потрясения, но не менее удовлетворенный стон, и, понимая, чего требует от него Фил, становится на колени, а пальцами хватается за спинку кровати у стены.

\- Так хорошо? – участливо спрашивает Фил.

\- Да, лучше некуда, - кивает в ответ Хауэлл.

Фил кладет ладонь на одну из ягодиц, нежно ведет по ней рукой и замирает на секунду, прежде чем звонко шлепнуть. Удар оставляет симпатичную отметину розового цвета на бледной коже. По-прежнему не выпуская пальцы другой руки из волос Дэна, Фил берет пузырек лубриканта. Он смазывает свой член, а затем как можно аккуратнее входит в парня. Дэн сжимает ладони в кулаки, крепче обхватывая спинку кровати, и выдыхает так резко, как будто из его легких разом выкачали весь воздух. Войдя до конца, Фил не может сдержать довольного вздоха, практически сходя с ума от окутывающей его теплоты. Проклятье, это так приятно. Ему всегда так хорошо с Дэном. Он проводит носом по его лопатке и на пробу делает маленький толчок бедрами. Не получив в ответ возражений, он начинает размеренно двигаться – глубоко, пошло и медленно. Дэн протяжно стонет и напрягает, кажется, каждую мышцу тела.

\- Ты всегда покорный, когда я тебя трахаю, Дэн. Никогда не перечишь, не споришь… - нахваливает его Фил, а Дэн только сильнее заводится от низкого повелительного тона голоса Лестера. – Ты и дальше будешь таким послушным?

Дэна хватает лишь на то, чтобы речитативом выдать ряд проклятий, и тогда раздается еще один звонкий шлепок ладонью по ягодице.

\- Ты не должен так грязно ругаться, - продолжает Фил, не оставляя без внимания и другую ягодицу, которая отхватывает хлопок посильнее.

\- Может я бы и не ругался… - сглатывает Дэн, - если бы ты, блять, начал двигаться быстрее… прямо в эту чертову секунду.

\- Это то, чего ты хочешь?

\- Черт-черт-черт, Фил, да…

Фил не спешит ускоряться, а лишь наклоняется вперед и шепчет Дэну на ухо.

\- По шкале от одного до десяти насколько сильно ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя оттрахал?

Дэн вздрагивает от хрипловатого голоса и вперемежку с очередным стоном мямлит что-то неразборчивое. Принимая ответ в качестве положительного знака, Фил отпускает его волосы и перекладывает левую ладонь на шею Хауэлла. Кожа там уже немного покрасневшая. Фил наконец начинает двигаться быстрее и от каждого нового глубокого толчка все плотнее вколачивает Дэна в стену, по-прежнему держась за его шею, как за единственное спасение. Оставив утешительный поцелуй между лопатками парня, Фил сосредотачивается лишь на своих бедрах и заднице Дэна. Комнату наполняют звуки соприкосновения кожи о кожу и надрывные стоны Дэна. Фил впивается пальцами свободной руки в его поясницу и, удовлетворенный оставшимися от его ногтей следами, довольно ухмыляется.

\- Фил, - шепчет Дэн. Он сам подается назад, насаживаясь еще глубже, его покрасневшая кожа кое-где покрывается капельками пота. Фил опускает руку, обхватывает член Дэна и грубо проводит по нему ладонью, продолжая двигаться.

\- Фил, - снова хнычет Хауэлл, - Черт, Фил… - его глаза плотно зажаты, и он содрогается всем телом от каждого удара его задницы о бедра. 

Фил вовремя успевает сжать основание члена чуть крепче, тем самым не позволив Дэну кончить слишком рано.

\- Еще.

Отчаянный стон вырывается из приоткрытого рта Хауэлла. Он сжимается вокруг члена с такой силой, что Фил буквально на пару секунд отключается и даже забывает двигаться. Крупная дрожь пробивает Дэна, сигнализируя о приближающимся оргазме, а Фил уже может чувствовать капли предъэкулянта на своих пальцах. Дэн стонет снова, еще громче: находясь в полубессознательном состоянии, последнее, что он может делать – это контролировать звуки, срывающиеся с его губ. Отлично зная, в чем сейчас нуждается Дэн, Фил сменяет быстрые толчки на медленные и, убрав руку с шеи, скользит ею по груди парня, обхватив и потянув за один из сосков. Стоит ему только сжать пальцы чуть сильнее, как Дэн издает очередной не поддающийся никаким объяснениям мученический стон.

\- Прости, Дэн, - произносит Фил, - никак не могу сдержать себя, когда ты такой красивый… когда ты наконец перестаешь думать.

Голос Дэна все еще звучит как гребаный шедевр – гортанный хрип вместе со стонами вылетает из его легких с каждым толчком, и мало кто удивится, если на следующий день они обнаружат на стене у кровати царапины от ногтей. Фил снова сжимает его горло, ему настолько горячо находиться внутри Дэна, что он, кажется, готов и сам расплавиться в любой момент. Господи, как же хорошо… Фил не сдерживает глубокого стона и переключает внимание на другой сосок, растирая его между пальцами до тех пор, пока тот не затвердевает. 

\- Фил, - скулит Дэн.

\- Что, детка?

\- Сильнее, - стонет Дэн, еле осознавая происходящее, а когда Фил особенно резко толкается в нем, его голос звучит на грани слез. – Боже, о, боже мой…

\- Дэн, - шепчет Фил, - поговори со мной, медвежонок.

Дэну удается дышать лишь через раз, а то и реже из-за снова сжатых на горле пальцев, поэтому произнести хоть какие-то звуки удается ему не сразу.

\- Блять, трахай меня жестче, еще сильнее, давай…

Хватка ладони на его шее крепчает до такой степени, что Дэн уже не сдерживаясь хрипит и задыхается от нехватки воздуха, а Фил только увеличивает темп и начинает трахать его еще грубее, отчего в один особенно резкий толчок колени Дэна подгибаются и он по инерции наклоняется вперед, упираясь лбом в стену. Фил проводит по влажной от пота груди рукой и снова сдавливает в пальцах чувствительный сосок, и это оказывается последней каплей для Дэна. В следующее же мгновенье он кончает, плотно сжимаясь вокруг члена внутри, а Фил душит его еще сильнее, пока тело Дэна содрогается от волн наслаждения.

\- Невероятный, - задыхается Фил. – Такой красивый.

Дэн хнычет и виснет на спинке кровати, не в состоянии даже пошевелиться, и только жадное дыхание и язык, скользящий по пересохшим губам, выдают в нем признаки жизни. Фил медленно разжимает пальцы на горле и с чувством удовлетворения проходится взглядом по выступившим венкам и темным следам, украшающим шею Дэна. Он замедляет темп, чтобы не причинить ему сейчас слишком сильную боль, и, словно будучи под гипнозом, завороженно скользит раскрытыми ладонями по влажной коже парня. Пальцы медленно обводят бедра, грудь, лопатки, как будто заново вылепливают идеальное тело из куска глины. Настоящее совершенство. Плавясь под такими одновременно нежными и обжигающими прикосновениями, Дэн окончательно лишается сил и сползает еще ниже. Фил аккуратно выходит из него, получая недовольный и удивленный вздох в ответ, но это последнее, на что хватает Дэна, поскольку после этого он пластом падает на кровать. Его лицо зарыто в подушки, и вида взлохмаченных волос, покрасневшей задницы и открытой дырочки почти достаточно, чтобы отправить Фила на край собственного оргазма. Почти.

\- Все хорошо? – спрашивает он хрипло, переворачивая Дэна на спину, чтобы сполна насладиться его расслабленным и удовлетворенным выражением лица.

\- Просто отлично, - неразборчиво произносит Дэн. Фил нежно целует его в губы, и тот снова зажигается, несмотря на усталость.

\- Сможешь выдержать еще немного?

Хауэлл послушно кивает и переводит взгляд на стояк Фила. Ухмыльнувшись, он не без усилий становится на колени и нагнувшись, берет в рот член. Его глаза блаженно закрываются, как только он чувствует на языке знакомый вкус.

\- Дэн, - опьяняюще шепчет Фил. Дэн открывает рот шире и слегка наклоняется вперед, позволяя Филу глубже трахать в его горло. – Ты такой потрясающий. Такой послушный, такой красивый. Господи боже… - его пальцы нежно скользят по щекам Дэна, словно его лицо – это настоящее произведение искусства, которое он боится разрушить неаккуратным прикосновением. 

Положив ладонь парню на затылок, Фил как можно осторожнее подается вперед до тех пор, пока его член полностью не входит в горло, а нос Дэна упирается ему в пах. Он держится практически из последних сил, не позволяя своим бедрам двигаться слишком быстро и размашисто. Это так приятно, черт побери. Глаза Дэна полуприкрыты, а его ресницы обворожительно трепещут, когда он сглатывает, посылая тем самым по члену легкие вибрации. Фил вынужден запрокинуть голову и гортанно простонать от одного только этого ощущения. Дэн любит вытягивать из него подобные звуки, он любит доводить Фила до безумия. Опомнившись от очередной волны наслаждения, Фил опускает голову и снова смотрит на соблазнительные опухшие губы, выглядящие такими неопытными. Если они продолжат в подобном темпе Филу не понадобится много времени, и он может в любое мгновение кончить Дэну в горло. Поэтому он медленно отстраняется от парня, но Дэн невольно тянется за ним, как будто член Фила это самое вкусное, что было у него во рту, и с неохотой выпускает его, напоследок лизнув головку. Пребывая словно в трансе Дэн медленно поднимает взгляд на Фила и смотрит на него так, что ожидание буквально сквозит в его приоткрытых искусанных губах и покрасневшем лице.

\- Проклятье, - громко дышит Фил, оборачивая правую ладонь вокруг своего члена. Ему хватает всего двух размашистых движений, чтобы кончить на чересчур очаровательный рот Дэна, на его высунутый язык и подбородок. Сглотнув все до последней капли и довольно улыбнувшись, Дэн наклоняется и устало целует Лестера в щеку. Фил слегка поворачивает голову так, чтобы полноценно поцеловать Дэна в губы, и запускает пальцы в его растрепанные волосы, притягивая парня как можно ближе к себе. Совершенно обессиленный Дэн упирается лбом в его плечо, после того как все-таки разрывает поцелуй и пытается отдышаться, жадно глотая воздух. Даже когда его дыхание звучит размеренно, он ничего не говорит и практически не шевелится. Фил невольно начинает волноваться.

\- Дэн?

\- Нет, - бормочет Хауэлл. – Господи, Фил, нет, ты не сделал мне больно.

Фил все еще чувствует себя виноватым, несмотря на прозвучавшее заверение.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Больше, чем в порядке. Господи Иисусе, это было… просто, блять, охуительно.

Маленькая улыбка касается губ Фила.

\- Я считаю так же.

\- Великие умы мыслят одинаково, - мямлит Дэн, мягко и лениво целуя Фила. – Знаешь, какая еще гениальная мысль меня посетила?

\- М?

\- Немного поспать сейчас тоже было бы идеальным решением.

Фил мельком оглядывает устроенный на его кровати беспорядок в виде помятых и перепачканных простыней.

\- В твою комнату? – спрашивает он, кивая в сторону двери.

\- Да, - соглашается Хауэлл. – Только сначала обязательно в душ. Я первый.

\- Это несправедливо, - протестует Фил, - мы можем сходить и вместе, - усмехается он соблазнительным тоном голоса. - К тому же я не уверен, что ты сейчас вообще в состоянии подняться на ноги, Дэн.

\- Ага, и чья это вина?


End file.
